


Why Are You Like This?

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 times, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Thiam, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: 4 Times Liam’s life drives Theo crazy and 1 time he doesn’t mind too much.Prompted by my actual life. Based on a true story, altered slightly to fit the characters of course.





	Why Are You Like This?

1- **Blame Jake Bass**

So Liam has a little crush on Mr. Bass... and maybe he has an entire folder on his phone full of Jake gifs. No one can blame him because the boy is fine.

He also has a secret little side blog on his Tumblr where all the lovely edited gifs of Jake go, he's got like maybe, 200 followers there, not as much as his main blog- which is filled with pure and wholesome content only, by the way.

So early one morning before school he quickly edits a few gifs, he adjusts the contrast and saturation. He crops it just right so you can see Jake's pretty mouth taking Ricky Roman's dick aaaaall the way down, little trail of spit connecting the two porn stars.

His 200 followers will LOVE this. Yes, good. He finishes it and adds the tags and a caption, and he hits post. Dumbass doesn't check which fucking blog it gets posted to.

He gets dressed, brushes his teeth, ignoring the buzzing of his phone on the bedside table. While he is doing his hair he checks his phone, the notification screen going nuts:

_Theo: LIAM?? ABORT!!!_

_Stiles: I fucking knew it tho. I knew it._

What on earth.... he opens the online group chat, Amanda, his next door neighbor is asking the group if they saw it... What? See what? What did he miss?

Sofia, Dani and Manon is all "OMG" "WTF" Liam is SO confused. Like with everything he takes a minute to figure it out.

He is busy typing _"guys what are you talking about?"_ when he sees the Tumblr admin notification. "Your content has been marked as explicit and requires..."  _OH GOD!!!!!_

His fingers are waaay too slow. He can’t move fast enough. Panic is sitting in his fucking ears. Jesus. the entire high school follows him. _The fuck is wrong with you??_ He scolds himself internally.

_Now they know._

Delete. delete. delete. delete.

The phone rings in his hand and he tosses it across the room without thinking. Cheeks beet red. He drops to the carpet and crawls to the phone. Theo's name pops up again.

Fucking chimera. He left early today. "What?" There is just laughing on the other side. Hysterical laughter, a hand slapping on a thigh. Fucker can’t even talk.

"Shut up you asshole!!!"

"I’m sorry!!!"

"You’re really not are you??"

"...... NO!!!???" More laughter, to the point of choking.

"Okay goodbye Theodore"

"No no no, wait. Wait, I’m sorry"

"Wait for what?"

"So you watch gay porn?"

Liam blushes furiously again, hand covering his eyes like that will make it all better. "Theo, just leave me alone okay"

"I’m not making fun of you, I do too... I just didn’t know you were... you know... gay" Theo says, there is still a laugh in his voice but he sounds genuine.

"I’m not gay"

"......you’re not?" Okay _now_ he’s making fun of him.

"Maybe I'm a little gay"

"Gay is okay..."

"Theo shut the fuck up"

Liam flops himself down on the bed, his face burning with embarrassment, he realizes Theo is still on the line, his raspy voice drawls into Liam's ear... "Hey Liam...."

"Huh?"

"My cock is prettier"

This time the phone really hits the wall, sounds of the chimera's laughter dying with it as it splatters. Liam runs down stairs as fast as he can. He ran to school before; he can do it again.

 

* * *

 

 2.  **Swamp Dick**

They’re sitting in Jenna’s living room, Liam’s phone is buzzing nonstop, incessantly.

Much to Theo’s annoyance- not because of the sound but because he knows it's a guy texting Liam and pining over the blue eyed beta.

Liam is supposed to head out on a date, probably with the text happy lunatic on Liam’s phone screen. Uug

Theo fully appreciates how he’s trying to be a regular guy, going on dates with other regular guys- now that his gayness is out in the open, acting as non-werewolfy as he possibly can.

It never works. There is a sudden gasp coming from Liam, "Oh my god no. no no no"

"What???"

Liam's expression is one of utter disgust, "Look at this thing!!"

He shoves the phone screen in Theo's face, too close for the chimera to actually see. Theo frowns and swats it away holding Liam's wrist at an angle he _can_ see. And then he shoves Liam's hand away, gagging.

"Gross Liam"

It’s the nastiest dick pic he's ever seen, it’s just.... flopping? Weirdly colored too, hairs in all the wrong places. God no.

"I can’t go on a date with that?" Liam says half questioning half not.

"Are you asking me if you should go out with swamp dick??"

"No!? No. I mean maybe it’s an old photo.... his face is cute"

"Liam, stop scrolling, I don’t want to see donkey man's face" Theo shivers glancing at the screen again before looking back to the tv.

"Well what do I tell him??" Liam says softly like that’s going to curb the sarcasm Theo is about to hurl at him.

"Just tell him * _hi you have a nasty looking wiener and I don’t wanna ever see it in my life, send selfies coz ya face is nice tho_ *" Theo scoffs and shrugs like, 'duh how obvious'.

Liam tosses the phone at Theo, "You are an awful friend" Theo jumps like the dick will attack him through the screen, "First, I’m not your friend, and secondly..."

Theo grabs the phone and opens the camera, he grabs Liam's face planting a wet one on his cheek as he snaps a picture, and sends it off to Swamp Boy with the caption " _I have other plans. soz_ " before Liam can stop him.

"Was that totally necessary Theo??" Liam sighs and takes the phone back opening a string of crying faces from... whatever his name was, doesn't matter now. 

"Well now you can watch this dumb movie with me" Theo says cuddling into the couch, pulling Liam's legs onto his lap.

"Whatever weirdo" Liam mumbles but smiles like the idiot he is. The chimera is no less of an idiot.

 

* * *

 

**3 - Facebook is a fucking nightmare.**

Liam was having a bad day, snapped at teachers and poor bug eyed Nolan a few times. Did some damage to a locker too.

Theo walked in just before he took a lacrosse stick to the shower head in the locker room.

So now they were in the park because “Angry puppies need fresh air” apparently. Dick head.

Dick head or not he looks damn fine.

Of course he made friends with random people playing volleyball and was now on a team with two pretty blonde girls who were swooning over him. Gag.

Theo didn’t act very gay now did he… Liam gasped, maybe he wasn’t? Maybe he was like Liam? Maybe he would go home with one of the busty blondes? Oh god, maybe both!!??

Liam's not sure when he started caring who Theo banged, it shouldn’t bug him. Like at all, but he wants to rip Becky's extensions out when she nags Theo to take his shirt off _"because it's hot"_

 _Bitch. I’ll show you hot._ He sees Theo glare at him, arching up a brow mouthing and motioning sarcastically that he's supposed to calm down. Liam flips him the bird, "Fuck you and Becky" he mutters under his breath.

"Who is Becky?" Theo mumbles back, frowning in that cute way he always does, lips threatening a smile. It’s that moment he jumps for the ball....

The sun hits him just right, his hair glowing golden in the rays, sweat glistening on his chest. Liam has his phone out suddenly, camera open. He doesn’t know why, but he waits for Theo jump again, and when he does Liam snaps a pic...several actually.... burst shots....

He locks the phone and is fully aware of the smell of guilt wafting off of him. But a part of him is burning to look at the photos. But he can’t, not now.

That night Liam is freshly showered and laying in his bed and of course he is flipping through the photos. Back and forth, focusing on the ones where he can see Theo's smile, he really is gorgeous. He runs a finger over the screen, over Theo's chest.

He sighs, "I’m so very gay for you... so gay"

"What?" Theo's head pops around the door... 

"Ah! Why are you always HERE??"

"Uh, I live here you shithead"

"Go away" he really wants Theo to cuddle him but you know.... chimera of death and all, he'd probably wake up alone and with his soul stolen.

“As you wish puppy. Night!" Theo shuffles back to his room and Liam hears his door shut, his bed creaking as he gets in, covers rustle and Theo sighs, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night pretty boy" Liam mumbles, clutching his phone with the picture of Theo to his chest. A virtual cuddle if you will.

The next morning he wakes up to his phone once again buzzing off its hinges. His insides do that electric shock thing, like they know what’s up. He fumbles for the phone, unlocking it. Motherfucker....

“Oh god no. No. Come on.” Liam screams into his pillow. "For fuck sakes!!" he runs his hand down his face, mouth gaping open at the screen. There on Face-fucking-book is all 66 burst shot images of Theo Raeken. ‘ _album uploaded_ ’ Sneaky shots that no one should have known of.

They even have 20 likes already. Don’t people sleep anymore???

He must have selected the images by accident while asleep. He listens for Theo's heartbeat, he's awake. So is Jenna. They are talking.... _about the photos_.... 

He looks at the window, his duffle bag, and the lacrosse stick. He could easily make a run for it, no one will ever find him.

"Liam honey, come get some coffee" Damn…

"Soooo.... some good pics on Facebook Liam..." Theo says, his cup pressed to his lips, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah honey, those really are something, right angle, brilliant lighting" Jenna is trying to hide a smile. _Trying_

Okay screw both of them, Liam is no wuss. He will own up to this shit show. He takes his coffee cup and shrugs,

"Yeah so?? I like art"

Theo choked.

* * *

 

  **4          Gas of Life**

The following Monday Liam is driving to school; he’s jamming to a particularly embarrassing 90’s song. It just came on the radio, it’s not like Liam had it on a memory stick or anything like that. Anyway, it’s a catchy tune. He dances along to it while he’s stuck in traffic, bopping his head, making little wave motions with his hands.

He even starts singing along to parts of the song, “A little bit of Theo in my life, a little bit of Theo by my side. A little bit of Theo is all I need, a little bit of Theo is what I see” _Yeah that is really not how the song goes Liam._ Thank god he’s in the confines of his car and no one can hear him. The song is mortifying as it is, the rest… well.

He carries on singing and dancing, thoroughly enjoying himself when the Bronco makes sputtering noises and tapers down to a halt in the middle of the car piled road. Right next to the trash dumps. It fucking _smells._

“Oh, no”

He doesn’t have to wonder what happened. He _knows_. Why does he know? Because it’s the third time this year that Liam had forgotten to fill up the tank. Why was he like this?

If he phones the insurance, his mom will know and by the second time she had to give him the responsibility speech she was _seething_ , so Liam only has one other option- Free wheel the truck down the embankment to his left. It was a good life, it really was. He will miss everyone.

Okay fine, so he has a lot of pride to swallow and call Theo.  He pinches his brow when the line connects and dials. It rings and rings and rings. _Great._ What even does he do all day? He thinks maybe he should follow him one day and find out.

No fuck this he _has_ to answer. Liam tries again and this time the chimera answers, Liam can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I need help”

“Yeah… we know that. I’m glad you finally came-”

 _Lord whyyyy._ Why were his insides always screaming at him to ask Theo first before he asks anyone else? There were at least seven other people who would have complained a bit but helped him, eventually.

Now he has to hear what a dumbass he is and deal with Theo's stupid laugh and his silly smile that Liam really just wanted to kiss off of his face. Hard.

“Do you ever shut up? I mean is there ever a moment when your mouth is not-?”

“Well….”

“Oh god.  You shut your mouth right now Theo!!”

Theo laughed, hoarse and sexy just the way Liam imagined it, and something about what he just said makes things stir in Liam’s groin. He clears his throat and shifts around.

“Look I just need gas okay. I ran out.”

“AGAIN??”

“Yes again, fuck sakes, can you just help me please? And don’t tell my mom”

“Oh no, I am definitely telling Jenna. Be there in five, text me your location” He hangs up before Liam can say anything else.

Well at least he is coming to help Liam, he will probably have a load to say about it but the bonus is Liam will get to see him. Win win.  Liam maps Theo to where he is stranded.

Things were a little awkward between them since the photo incident, the good kind of awkward though.

Theo flirted with Liam a lot more, Liam wasn’t sure where the hell they were going with it, but at least it was some kind of progress.

He liked Theo, and he was pretty sure that Theo liked him back, why else would a person bail you out so many times, save your life, all that good shit? Well he really hoped he didn't miss read any of this.

Couple of minutes later Theo’s truck pulls up behind Liam and the beta is in a frenzy, cheeks flushed and pupils flaring yellow. People have been hooting at him, screaming out of their car windows about why the fuck he was parked in the middle of the road, like it never occurred to them that his car could be broken down?

He caught a glimpse of Theo in the rear view mirror slamming his hands down on the hood of another screaming drivers’ car, yelling at them that obviously he is stuck and not just being and idiot. Did he just… stand up for… for Liam? 

Something flashes to life inside of Liam seeing Theo like that, he’s seen it before- when Theo shoved Gabe into the mirror after seeing the confused look on Liam’s face, but he wasn’t sure if Theo did that for _him_ or just…. because. But this time he knew what Theo was doing.

“Yeah asshole keep driving!! I’ll rip your fucking head off” Theo flipped the guy off and leaned down by Liam’s window, he’s suddenly smiling, cocky and gorgeous as he always.

“Hi dumbass”

Liam is taken aback by the chimera so close to him, he just swallows and his eyes drop down to Theo’s mouth, “Wow”

Theo snorts and crinkles up his nose, “What?”

For a moment Liam in tempted to tell him, just blurt it right out, maybe even get on the hood of his car and shout it. Theo is hella handsome. But maybe now is not the time, the chimera  _is_ holding a gas canister in his hands.

“Where do you want it?”

“In the back….” Liam answers without hesitation and his hands fly up to his mouth once he realizes what he just implied.

Theo shrieks incredibly loud and follows it with a cough. What reaction was he expecting?  Serves him right.

Doesn’t take away from the fact that Liam watches him intently as he pours the gas, the way his muscles flex and how he pushes his hair back, and how he... well how he just _is._

Liam is screwed.

 

* * *

 

**+1        Let it go...let it go....**

 

There was ONE time that Liam had a good plan and Theo was thoroughly impressed with that plan too, the little Mykonos stint.  Good stuff, except the part where he almost killed that Nolan boy and Theo had to knock him senseless- fool kept getting back up, a brick finally did the trick. Oh and then he had to carry his heavy ass back to the car. Heavy but warm… and he smelled nice despite not having bathed in 3 days, and his skin was really soft. 

THIS plan however… this sucked in the finest sense of the word. He was beginning to wonder how this dork was even alive at this point. 

Scott sent them to a deserted slaughterhouse, creepy ass place, to scope it out for more wolves that were rumored to be in the area.

It was apparently the same place they found Alec before he first joined the pack and Scott told Theo and Liam to take him with, but that boy is a whole other story- proper mix of Stiles, Liam and Malia. Theo refused to babysit two ‘toddler-wolves’ and made Alec stay behind.

Probably a good idea since he is now sitting on the floor of a freezer room, teeth clattering as his insides are working overtime to keep him warm – who knew deserted slaughterhouses still had functioning freezers that seal and lock and FREEZE??  Who fucking knew.

Across from him is a fuming beta, glaring at Theo like this is _his_ fault, like _he_ was the one who pushed them inside to evade the hunters and shut the door behind them.

“Why are you looking at me like that??” Theo spews out, his arms tucked inside his shirt trying to soak up the last bit of warmth in his body.

“You could have stopped me!” Liam mumbles stuffing his face in the neck of his hoodie, his breath warming him slightly.

“Excuse… how do you not realize the fucking door is going to seal Liam??”

“It's an abandoned place!!??”

“Well the freezers obviously aren’t”

“Obviously.  Fuck its cold Theo. What are we going to do??”

“Scott will come looking, eventually.”

Liam nods. There must be a way to keep warm. Their werewolf resistance will only keep up for so long and then they will become werewolf freezy pops.

A light bulb goes off in Liam’s head and he blinks up at Theo, half of his face also now covered with his shirt, breathing into it. The green of his shirt makes his equally green eyes stand out, and Liam is staring again.

“What?”

“I have an idea”

Theo shakes his head vehemently, “No more of those thank you.”

“No just hear me out” Liam protest, pushing himself up, moaning and groaning as he does so, “We run around”

“We what now?” Theo lets the shirt drop from his face, confusion creasing on his forehead, “is your brain frozen? Is that what this is? Is it the end?”

Liam sighs and hops on the spot where he’s standing, “We need to stay warm, so we need to push our body temperatures up. I thought you would know this being a biology buff”

“I’m not a biology whatever Liam, but I do know if we jump around we use more oxygen and we will suffocate rather than freeze”

Liam obviously doesn’t care either way because he jumps higher and then he sprints to the door, then quickly back to the wall, then back to the door. He’s panting and blowing out big white bubbles of steam and he’s gesturing breathlessly for Theo to join him. 

And honestly he looks ridiculous but Theo can’t hide his icy smile. He can’t stop giggling, although it be internally, at how stupid Liam looks darting up and down the narrow freezer, hopping over Theo’s legs with an “ _oof_ ” every time he heads for the door.

“Come on!” the beta yells when Theo finally gets up. He hesitates for a few seconds and then he joins, running in the opposite direction as Liam. They chuckle each time their shoulders knock into each other and soon it becomes a race to see who can make it to the door or the wall faster.

They finally collapse on the floor next to each other having worked up a bit of a sweat, cheeks a little redder. But that doesn’t last long. Half an hour at the most and their teeth are back to clattering but now they are too exhausted to run.

“Shit” Liam breathes watching his breath ghost out in front of him, his hands shaking.

Theo looks at him- Liam's cheeks are flushed, hair damp with sweat, his lips blue and quivering. He’s beautiful, even as a werewolf freezy pop and Theo is tempted with his entire life to kiss that wobbling lip. He thinks about it… 

Theo lifts his hand hesitantly and snakes it around Liam’s shoulder, pulling him close. At first Liam startles, but then eases into the touch and shuffles even closer, “Whatcha doing?”

Now is as good a time as any right? They can’t go forever pretending they don’t like each other. Someone has to do something, and it has been scientifically proven somewhere that chimeras have bigger balls than regular wolves.

“I heard that body heat is a fantastic way to keep warm” Theo says, his tone much softer and kind of guarded, expectant.

Liam turns to him, studying his face, that gorgeous face with those incredible lips- the ones of which the corners flip up anytime he has something cocky to say. His lips are a concerning shade of blue right now, but still prettier than anything Liam has ever seen, “Yeah? You know what I heard?”

Theo shakes his head, swallowing hard as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth waiting for Liam to continue. His eyes fixed on the beta’s blue ones.

“I’ve heard when you kiss the person who is getting cold, their insides automatically heat up.”

“Just like that?” Theo asks moving a fraction of an inch closer, eyes now dropped to Liam’s lips.

Liam nods fast, “uh, huh. Just like….” He closes his eyes and leans forward, pausing when his lips are almost touching Theo’s “ _magic_ ”

Theo pushes forward, opens his lips slightly, fitting them neatly onto Liam’s. They stay like that for a few seconds, eyes closed, lips locked, their breaths steaming up above their heads.

“Theo…”

“Hmm?”

“My ass is freezing”

Theo’s response to that is to pull Liam into his lap and have his hands tend to the affected areas. 

Safe to say they didn’t feel cold anymore and Scott got one hell of a surprise when he eventually found them.

 


End file.
